


Выбор без выбора

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На что способен мужчина, чтобы получить... другого мужчину?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор без выбора

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** намек на закадровую смерть второстепенного персонажа
> 
> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2014 на ФБ-2014.  
> За бетинг большое спасибо ratacete :-*

Идея не прижилась. Это стало ясно спустя три месяца, когда вместо разделения и продажи по частям отцовской корпорации Роберт Фишер стал покупать акции «Проклус Глобал» через подставных лиц.

Сайто пытался найти Кобба, но тот как в воду канул. Впрочем, в этот раз он пустился в бега вместе с детьми: ходили слухи, что Фишер почти добрался до него. Об Артуре, Имсе и Юсуфе вообще ничего не было слышно с момента приземления самолета в Лос-Анджелесе. Ариадну он никогда не воспринимал всерьез, хотя девушка и могла знать что-то об остальных членах команды. Однако связаться с ней не удалось — почти сразу же после дела Фишера она взяла академический отпуск и отправилась в путешествие, прихватив поддельные документы. Девчонка быстро переняла привычки своих коллег.

Сайто остался один на один с Фишером, и ему предстояла сложная борьба. 

***  
Информация доходила до Фишера слишком быстро. Стоило Сайто обсудить какую-то сделку на совете директоров, как ее тут же перебивал Фишер. Солидная репутация и деньги играли за него. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот «папенькин сынок» окажется такой акулой бизнеса? Какое-то время Сайто считал, что решения за мальчишку принимает Питер Браунинг, но вскоре узнал, что тот отстранен от руководства компанией и занимает должность почетного консультанта. 

Каким-то образом Фишер всегда оказывался на шаг впереди, и Сайто заподозрил утечку информации. Выявлять предателя он решил самостоятельно. Больше никаких извлекателей, благодарю вас, — эти жулики не оправдывали ни вложенных в них денег, ни оказанного доверия. Сайто применил старую как мир уловку: рассказал каждому из директоров персональную версию правды о будущей сделке. А всю правду целиком знал только один человек.

***  
Судо Хаттори спустился на подземную стоянку и направился к своей машине. Его шаги сопровождало звучное эхо.   
— Судо, — позвал знакомый голос, когда Хаттори уже был готов открыть дверцу машины.  
— Мистер Сайто? — Судо выглядел удивленным. — Что вы здесь делаете в столь поздний час?  
— Я хотел напоследок посмотреть тебе в глаза. Скажи, Судо, неужели годы, что мы провели бок о бок в корпорации, ничего не значат? Неужели честь теперь можно купить?   
Хаттори никогда не видел босса таким. Сайто словно стал исполином; Судо показалось, что его огромная черная тень нависает над ним, будто капюшон чудовищной разъяренной кобры. Мужчина сжался и закричал:  
— Вы не понимаете! Это не ради денег! Я не могу сказать, я дал слово!  
— Кому? — зашипел Сайто. — Этому австралийцу? Еще немного, и он сожрет нас, не подавившись!  
— Он этого не сделает! — Хаттори вскинул голову, но, устрашившись, тут же зажмурился: Сайто был взбешен не на шутку. — Он обещал!  
— Ах, он обещал! — расхохотался Сайто. — Конечно! Фишер — сын своего отца. Он растопчет нас. И ты — ты! — будешь в этом виновен. — Сайто отвернулся и закончил почти буднично: — Я даю тебе время до утра, чтобы смыть свой позор.   
Судо опустился на колени перед машиной и уткнулся лбом в дверцу.

***  
Сайто налил себе стакан виски и вышел на террасу. Ночной Токио сиял яркими огнями, переливался и мигал вывесками и витринами. Улицы были полны машин и молодежи. В Токио Сайто всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности, дома. А сейчас в его дом без стука ломился австралиец. Привлекательный молодой австралиец с глазами такими же яркими, как вывески ночной столицы. Сайто видел, как рос этот мальчик, и даже не подозревал в нем такой силы. Стержень внутри него оказался прочнее титана. Несгибаемый бизнесмен довольно быстро подтвердил репутацию своей компании и продолжил агрессивную политику отца.   
На войне все средства хороши. Сайто сам не раз прибегал к этой мудрости, но простить предательства своего заместители и друга он не мог. Су был его правой рукой более десяти лет. Он был в курсе всех планов и перспектив корпорации. Как удалось его купить? Что предложил австралиец? Что смогло перевесить преданность?  
Стакан давно опустел, а Сайто все сжимал его в руках. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и стекло раскрошится.  
Напряжение никак не отпускало, и он прикрыл глаза, на минуту представив себя далеко отсюда, в море. Вокруг плескалась прозрачная вода, и волны катали его на своих гребнях, и целое мгновение он даже слышал шум прибоя...   
Сайто открыл глаза. Солнце золотило его лицо  
Еще одно утро. Теперь — уже без правой руки.

***  
Сделка сорвалась. Последняя надежда на спасение компании провалилась. Сайто сгреб все со стола, схватил хрустальную статуэтку «Бизнесмен года» и с силой швырнул ее в стену. Он рычал и метался по кабинету, его раздирали злоба и отчаяние. Фишер снова обставил его! Обыграл вчистую, оставив только два пути: или объявить «Проклус Глобал» банкротом, или приползти к нему с унизительным контрактом о слиянии. Поглощении, поправил сам себя Сайто. Поглощении!

В дверь кабинета робко постучали.

— Вон! Все вон! — прогремел Сайто и запустил в дверь первым, что попалось под руку. Кажется, это был единственный уцелевший стакан.   
Он ожидал, что стук повторится, но вместо этого створка приоткрылась, и в щель просунулась рука — тонкое запястье, длинные пальцы, белый платок.  
— Мистер Сайто, нам нужно поговорить, — послышался до боли знакомый голос.  
— Пришел злорадствовать? — медленно и тяжело спросил Сайто, сжимая кулаки и стараясь успокоить дыхание. Избить главу корпорации «Фишер Морроу» сейчас было бы лишним.  
— Поговорить. — В дверном проеме показалась голова Роберта Фишера.  
— Не о чем! Я лучше съем свой галстук и туфли на обед, чем приму твое унизительное предложение. Завтра «Проклус Глобал» объявит себя банкротом. Имущество продадут с молотка, и ты все равно ничего не получишь!  
Сайто облокотился на свой стол и зло уставился на оппонента. Роберт спокойно стоял на пороге.  
— Хм... Ну, если ты — да, ты прав, на «ты» будет удобнее — предпочитаешь обедать кожей и атласом, твое право. Но мое предложение не так унизительно, как ты думаешь. — Сайто молча приподнял бровь, и Фишер принял это как знак продолжить. — Я не собираюсь поглощать твою корпорацию, я предлагаю слияние. На правах равного партнера.

Ободренный молчанием, Роберт прошел дальше в кабинет и без приглашения присел на стул около Сайто.

— Зачем тебе это? — хрипло спросил японец.  
— Так я смогу быть ближе к тебе, — пояснил Роберт. — Возможно, на некоторое время переберусь в Токио, и ты покажешь мне все прелести жизни в этом городе. Говорят, у вас тут всегда есть чем заняться. Особенно двум взрослым образованным людям. — Фишер скользнул взглядом снизу вверх по телу Сайто, встретился с ним глазами и лукаво улыбнулся.  
— Что это все, по-твоему? Игра? — допрашивал Сайто.  
— Выбор без выбора. — Роберт посерьезнел и откинулся на спинку стула. — Я предлагаю способ не только спасти твою корпорацию, но и приумножить капитал. Здесь, — и он вытащил из кармана маленькую флэшку, — на сорока страницах изложены подробности сделки. Я верну тебе все купленные акции и переведу «украденные» сделки на «Проклус Глобал». Ты знаешь, я могу.   
— И что ты хочешь взамен? — Взгляд Сайто метался от лица Роберта к флэшке.  
— Твое время, — коротко ответил Фишер. Голубые глаза блеснули.  
— Так тебе нужен экскурсовод? Не дорого ли обойдется? — усмехнулся Сайто. Его рука непроизвольно дернулась к флэшке, он едва успел отвести ее и спрятать в карман.  
— Неужели... — Роберт поднялся и встал вплотную к Сайто, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Неужели ты так сильно меня ненавидишь, что готов пожертвовать шансом спасти своих людей?  
Сайто молча смотрел в ответ, сжимая челюсти так крепко, что на скулах вспухали желваки.  
— Жаль, — прошептал Роберт. Он провел кончиками пальцев по гладко выбритой щеке Сайто, наклонился и легко коснулся губами его губ, провел языком по нижней и отстранился, отступил на шаг. — Простите, мистер Сайто, что занял ваше время. Судя по всему, завтра я с сожалением прочту в газетах о банкротстве вашей корпорации.   
Роберт поклонился и развернулся, чтобы выйти.  
Сайто стоял, словно прикованный к столу, все его тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Хотелось остановить, хотелось повернуть к себе и разбить нос, поцеловать и привязать к кровати. Хотелось…  
— Стой. — Роберт послушно замер почти у самой двери. — Возможно… я смогу найти немного времени для экскурсий, — Сайто говорил отрывисто, глотая окончания. — С чего ты хочешь начать?  
Роберт повернулся на каблуках и уставился на него, слегка наклонив голову. Он будто заново оценивал ситуацию и что-то прикидывал. Наконец серьезно спросил:  
— Как насчет твоего дома?

***

Фишер рассматривал здания за окном и периодически кокетливо улыбался Сайто. Наверняка был уверен, что впереди его ждут жаркие ночи. Сайто сдержанно улыбался в ответ и думал лишь о том, что это не самый плохой способ вернуть свою корпорацию. Свое былое могущество. И ради этого он потерпит, прогнется, но только на время. В конце концов, на войне все средства хороши.


End file.
